The mechanism of phosphorylation-dependent myosin-linked regulation is being investigated using turkey gizzard smooth muscle and Limulus striated muscle myosins as model systems. Enzymatically active subfragments of the myosins will be prepared to allow a kinetic analysis of this mechanism.